Howling at the Moon
by The-Lost-Winchester-Sister
Summary: Sam and Dean are sent on a hunt to hunt a werewolf. But on that hunt, Sam gets seriously injured and he gets bit in the process. What will happen now that Sam had been bit? Will Dean waste Sam? Or will he help him stay a pure werewolf forever? There is SOME destiel :)
1. Chapter 1 DEAN

_**(Author's Note:: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in this. BUT HELL I WISH I DID XD HOPE YAL'LL LIKE THE FIC ;D)**_

-=-=-=-_**chapter 1-=-=- DEAN **_

__ Dean ate the delicious pie. His mind wandered onto things that have been going on in his life lately. Right now, to Dean, his life was messed up. Hell, his life had been messed up since his parents married. Dean was lounging in the 'Batcave' recovering from the hunt last week. _God he hated demons. _While Sammy was saying the exorcism, the damn demon had dislocated Dean's arm. Finally Sam finished the Exorcism. So when the got back, Sam set Dean's arm back in place, and Dean has been resting ever since under Sam's order.

"DEEAANN I'm back!" Sam walked in setting down bags of groceries. "You feelin' any better?" Dean nodded as whipped cream fell from his fork to the table. "Awww, why Dean?!" Dean bit his lip and scooped it up and ate it. Sam just stared at him. "What? Five second rule..." Sam just sighed and walked to the other room putting up groceries. "Hey," Sam poked his head around a cornor back into the room where Dean was, "I may have a case for us." Dean tilted his head. "Why do you think that Sammy?" "Well I mean, 3 victims have been found all with their hearts ripped out." Dean nodded. "Werewolf?" Sam shrugged, and disappeared back into the kitchen putting away groceries. "When should we leave?" Dean moaned as he stood. Pain jotted through his arm. Sam rushed in pushing Dean back down.

"You need to rest." Dean shooed him off and stood. "I'm fine." Sam rolled his eyes. "We leave in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2 SAM

_**CHAPTER 2 SAM**_

_**S**_am stared out the window of the Impala as Dean drove. He gently made his tie. They were on their way to go question a friend of the victim's to see if they can get any hints on what happened that night of the murder. Alex, the victim, was found with out a heart which led Sam and Dean to sespect it was a werewolf kill.

Dean pulled into a driveway and parked the old car. "We're here Sammy." Sam glanced at the older Winchester brother and got out of the car. Dean was out tightening his grayish tie. Sam cleared his throat and walked to the wooden door. Dean stood beside him. He knocked and waited.

"Hello?" A frail blonde girl answered the door. She couldn't be more than 20. Sam pulled out his fake, of coarse she didn't know, FBI badge. Dean did also smiling and saying, "FBI, mind if we have a little chat?" The girl seemed to straighten up more. " uh Yes yes come in my apologies." She belonged for them to come in. Sam and Dean walked in and sat on a couch. The girl sat across from them in a low armchair.

"Did Alex have any enemies?" She shot Dean a look when he asked this. "It was an animal attack. And why would the FBI be wanting to know about an ANIMAL Attack?" She said the word animal to Sam and Dean like they were in pre-k. "Any information helps." Sam smiled nervously and glanced at Dean who seemed to be grieving the girl a death glare. Sam kicked him lightly in the foot.

"Well, her and her boyfriend just broke up two days ago. I don't know if you would consider that an enemy, but he would be a good one." Sam nodded taking a Mental note of this. "Was Alex acting weird or saying weird things before her death?" She shook her head. "No, nothing." Sam bit his lip. As Dean was asking a question, sam's phone rang. "Please excuse me.'' Sam got up and walked to another room and answered the number.

"hello?" Sam asked quietly. "Hey,it's sherif Jennen. Remember we met earlier?" Sam recalled where they were before here. "Oh yes." He could hear a faint chuckle. "There has been another killing on maine street, same deal, no heart." Sam cursed and thanked him hanging up. "Thank you for your time but we have to go. Like now Dean," Sam cut the girl off from answering a question. Dean stood and followed Sam to the black Impala. "Where do we have to go?" Sam sighed. "Maine street." Dan started the car. "We'll lets go." He pressed on the gas as it skidded away.


	3. Chapter 3 DEAN

**_CHAPTER 2 Dean _**

Dean covered his mouth as him and Sam approached a the dead body. "We think that she has been dead since last night. Like I told Mr. Smith, there was no heart, well as you can tell there is no heart like the last victim." The sherif that called Sam explained all this to them.

" Think it's another animal attack?" The sherif sighed and scratched his head. "I don't know what to think anymore." Dean stared at the body trying to figure out who would be the werewolf. Sam thanked sherif Jennen as he walked away.

"Was there any connection with the victims?" Sam nodded and pointed to the blood soaked waitress outfit that the girls wore. "They both worked at Lyla's Dinner." Dean glanced at Sam. "Think an employee or the manager could be wolfy?" His little brother just shrugged. "Or sometimes werewolves have no motive and just want to kill. We tend to cross a lot of these." Dean rolled his eyes. " come on let's get to the diner and see what the hell is going on."

"Yeah, they worked for me." Lyla, the manager of the diner, was passing plates to different people when Sam and Dean came into the place. She wore a white dress with a bluish grey apron. She had bright blue eyes. The woman didn't look more than 30 to Dean.

"We were wondering if you would have an idea on how they died." She turned to look at them wiping her hands on her apron. "Yeah, an animal attack." She seemed to give Sam an unsettling look. Dean bit his lip. "Well, it could be something else." Lyla shrugged and grabbed some dirty plates setting them on a counter for them to be retrieved and cleaned.

"Those girls had no enemies." Dean glanced around the place noticing that the silverware wasn't silver. He nudged Sam. "Mam' why is the silverware not silver?" Dean tilted his head. A flash of anger and shock seemed to radiate from the manager's eyes. "Money is tight. Plastic works." Sam nodded. "Who does dishes just by curiosity?" She untied her apron and placed it on a counter. "Me mostly, that reminds me, I gotta go do it. Thanks for stopping by." She rushed into the kitchen and left Dean and Sam in the Diner alone. Dean turned to Sam and smiled. "Lets go get ready for a hunt."

As the brothers walked out, Sam spoke up, "Dean, I think you shouldn't go on the hunt." Dean had about had it with his baby brother. "SAM I'M ALRIGHT DAMN IT!" Dean stared at Sam. They stood on the opposite sides of the Impala just staring.

"Dean, I'm just saying, you need to rest. I just don't want you to get hurt." Dean couldn't believe his brother. "But you can't hunt the bitch by yourself!" Sam chuckled a little. "I think I can Dean." Dean shook his head. 'Your not getting rid of me. Not today." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean and slid into the Impala slamming the door. Dean glanced at the sky the around the parking lot. He loosened the tight tie from around his neck and got in his baby driving to the motel where they were staying for the job. He couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4 SAM

_**CHAPTER 4 Sam **_

**_S_**am grabbed a silver dagger he had bought from a hunter's shop a month ago. Dean grabbed his pistol and loaded it with silver bullets. Sam had his own pistol behind his back. Sam was still Leary about Dean coming. He was worried that Dean would hurt himself more than he already was.

"alright, is all the employees out?" Sam nodded at Dean's question. "Of coarse not the manager." Dean cocked his gun. "Let's go." Dean opened the door as Sam slipped in.

What he saw made his head spin. The manager was dead on the ground, _heartless._ When Dean got in Sam just stared at him. "I guess we were-" before Dean could finish, he was tackled by something. "DEAN!" Sam saw a person with glowing eyes and long claws pinning Dean to the floor. Sam cut the thing with his dagger. Dean had been scratched on his arm, but was fine other than that. His pistol was knocked behind the counter.

The werewolf scratched Sam on his cheek spinning him to the floor. Sam cut it on the arm. It yowled in pain and grabbed Sam's throat choking him. Sam's vision became blurry as he tried to to move it's hand. He had dropped his dagger while trying to get the things hand from around his neck. Sam was about to fall under consciousness, but Dean shot his gun, the bullet grazing its shoulder.

It released Sam's neck leaving the younger Winchester gasping for breath. The werewolf slammed Dean into a window and pushed him into a table. Sam stood and grabbed his pistol. He pointed it at the beast, but before he could pull the trigger it launched onto him. He fired the gun but the bullet hit the roof. He screamed as a sharp pain started in his shoulder. He felt like lava was being poured on him. Then he heard a gun shot,and something slumped up onto him. But that's when his world went black.


	5. Chapter 5 DEAN

**_CHAPTER 5 Dean _**

**D**ean stared at his little brother sadly. After the attack, Dean had called 911 and the ambulance picked them up. It's been a day and Sam has still been out. He was clawed pretty badly. And worst of all... "Dean?" He almost jumped out of his skin at his brother's voice.

"hey Sammy, I'm here Sam, I'm here Sammy." Dean smiled at Sam. The young Winchester looked at him worried. "Where is the-" Dean held up his hand as to say silence. "Killed it before it got your heart out." Sam nodded and seemed to sigh in relief.

"Are you okay Dean?" Dean nodded. "Why are you always worrying about me?" Sam just chuckled, "because your the toddler always wanting to touch everything I get yourself killed." Dean glared at him. "What ever..." Dean's eyes lingered to where Sam's shoulder was bandaged tightly tryin to stop the bleeding.

"what is it Dean?" Dean looked back to him. "Uh nothing." Sam tilted his head. "No there's something going on with you. Tell me. Now Dean.'' Dean stood from the pale green chair he was sitting in. "In the attack... You were..." Dean could feel Sam's eyes staring at him. It was an uncomfortable feeling. He just wanted to scream at everyone and everything right now for what happened.

"DEAN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Sam yelled at Dean loudly. Dean turned around sharply. "You were BIT OKAY?!"" The life in Sam's eyes seemed to fade and sink into the ground. The little Sammy Dean used to know just floated away on a balloon of sadness and dread and fear. "

"You mean I'm a..." Dean nodded, and felt a tear run down his cheek. "Your a werewolf, Sammy."


End file.
